Trade Craft
The forgemaster was a tough old man. He had run this forge since his father had given it to him. And the man was completely uncooperative. "I'm just looking to store some supplies," Andtre said. "Sorry," the forgemaster said, "Anything you store here's gonna get used. Or didn't you notice the war going on?" Andtre sighed. He had noticed, of course. That was exactly why he was trying to put his supplies in a safe place. "Fine, I'll let you have a third, but the rest stays put." The old man rubbed his chin. He scowled, gave Andtre a mean eye. He pursed his lips. He "hmmm"'d. Until, finally, he put out his hand, "Alright. You have a deal." Trade Craft: Craft and Trades Description and Definitions Trade craft is a phrase with two meanings. Primarily, it means that a character can hand over (or trade) craft points to another character with the same skill, without either being of the same workshop. It also means knowing how to trade materials and services for other materials and services. Or Tradescraft. Craft Tradeable per Day This is how much of a character's craft they can trade away, or how much of someone else's they can take. Each line lists the total per day a tradesman of that level can trade. A tradesman with level 1 Trade Craft could trade away 3 craft and get 2 craft, or trade away 1 craft and get 4, or any combination therein. At level 5, they could trade away 20 and get 10, or trade 1 and get 29, etc. Trading Craft To trade craft between characters, at least one of those characters need to have this skill, and both need to have access to a craft pool of an associated type. For instance, one might have Make Weapons, and the other might have Weapon Components, or Make Armor. But you cannot trade between Make Weapons and Scroll Components. The two characters need to inform Logistics of their trade, and must roleplay for three seconds per craft traded. (And yes, a three-count works) An Implication This skill basically turns any craft you may have into a trade-able commodity. If you want something, you can, in theory, trade Craft for it. Storage Crates Any good tradesman knows the best way to store materials. Some prefer backpacks and pouches. Others use a wagon. Still others have actual wooden crates that they have lugged from town to town. Or maybe they get them teleported. In any case, the level 1 tradesman can store his accumulated craft (of any kind) in a secure location of their choosing. The location and storage medium need to be physically represented, and make some kind of sense as a storage medium. And Logistics needs to be informed of its location, and a log kept of what craft is stored there and the tradesman's level, in a similar manner to a workshop's log. Only the tradesman who created the crate can store craft there, and only fellow tradesmen can remove stored craft from the crate if they have access to the proper craft pool. The crate takes ten minutes of role-play to set up and designate, and cannot be designated before game-start. (It still exists if it was there during a previous event, but you will need to set it up again) At the end of the event, all craft stored in the crate is lost. The crate can be picked up using the Strength skill if the character has at least as much Strength as the Tradesman has levels in Trade Craft. The crate is a physical thing, as well: it can be upgraded with in-game spells and objects. Component Trade Quite simply, this ability allows the tradesman to convert craft and/or supplies into components used in spells and crafting. Trading craft for components is always done at market value. If there is no in-game market value yet, Logistics is allowed to randomly assign one. "Mundane/Metals" are components of a non-magical sort, such as gold or silver plating, ironwood, etc. "Alchemical/Magical" are components of a magical sort, such as alchemical grease, fire cores, etc. A tradesman can only trade his level in Trade Craft times ten craft for components. If the price of the component is more than the tradesman can trade in a day, they may trade for one, but may make no other component trades that day. Component trades may only be done prior to game-start, after game-end, or before the first mod begins or the Boss Mod ends on multi-day events. (Usually after 2 am and before 10am, respectively) The player must speak with Logistics to do a component trade. Practical Transmutation Don't get excited. This ability allows a tradesman to convert craft of one type to craft of another type (at a 3-to-2 ratio), if they are used in the same workshop. They may only convert craft that they possess, and they must have access to both craft pools already. They may convert craft in their storage crate. To convert craft, the tradesman must role-play reorganizing their materials for ten minutes, after which they must inform Logistics, who will take note of the change. The tradesman may only convert up to half of each craft pool's per-day total, and each type of craft must be role-played separately. Open Market Supplies Now you can be excited. This ability allows the tradesman to convert any type of craft to any other type of craft or supply (at various conversion prices), and do it on-the-fly and while trading craft to another character. And there is no actual limit to how much craft the tradesman can convert. It also allows the tradesman to convert coin into craft. To convert, the tradesman must spend time in a market, or near their storage crate. They must spend fifteen minutes role-playing trading and peddling, and inform logistics of the conversion. To convert while trading, they must be in a shop, market, or at the tradesman's crate. In this case, the process is the same for trading, but the time requirement is doubled. Coin cannot be converted as part of a craft trade. As before, each craft pool must be converted separately. Interaction with a Workshop A tradesman can be a part of a workshop, if they have the necessary skills. On the other hand, a tradesman can benefit from not being a member of a shop as being one. Important Role-play Note: All of these abilities require the permission of the shopmaster. Storage As mentioned before, a good tradesman knows how to store his or her stuff. They can store craft in a shop, even without being a member. The tradesman cannot retrieve shop craft or supplies unless they have previously stored craft there, and they may only use as much as they stored. This will look a bit useless, but remember: craft stored in a shop is stored until the end of the event, and recycled craft cannot be stored in a storage crate. Trade Ties A tradesman, if they store craft, can retrieve as many supplies as they stored craft. Unlike with other crafting skills, retrieving supplies this way does not convert the supplies to a type of craft, but remains as supplies. These supplies can be stored in the tradesman's crate, and can be used for Component Trading or Practical Transmutation. Supplies count as two craft for these processes. To store and/or retrieve supplies or craft, Logistics must be informed of the transfer, the tradesman must spent five minutes per ten supplies or craft in each direction (rounded down, minimum 5 minutes) roleplaying haggling with the shopmaster and storing then/or retrieving the materials. Then logisitics will update each log, and the supplies/craft will be usable.